


Mane

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: Two one-word prompts rolled into one fic. (Breakfast and Metal)Morning after that "one" lonely night? (one, yea, ha..ok)  This started off as a humorous bit and got out of hand. I should learn to quit while I'm ahead.





	

The grains have been scooped and the filter set. Coffee gurgles and sputters to life but only out of habit, for this morning she is in no need of caffeine. She just needs something to do. She is already ball of foot tapping, lip-chewing, nervous energy, startling when she thinks she hears her bedroom door creak…..nothing. Her terry cloth robe is wrapped tightly around her middle to ward off the chill, unaccustomed to mornings on her kitchen tile barelegged and bare-footed. She really should’ve put on her pajama pants, but something has fundamentally shifted, and she’s feeling bawdy in a clandestine sort of way. All at once a particularly visceral memory from the night before surfaces, and her hands are covering her face, suppressing a giggle and a look of sheepish disbelief crosses her features before a smile and a shake of the head. 

"Good morning.” 

And there he is. Tussled and groggy, bare feet shuffling towards her in faded boxers and t-shirt. Like she always knew he would, he comes behind her and wraps his arms round, covering her hands with his warmer ones and drops a few soft kisses above her collarbone. The coil of tension in her middle unwinds and then is forgotten entirely. Her eyes close and she thinks maybe she’s levitated, just for a moment. How long had she fantasized about that very thing?

"Good morning.” She says. 

She cranes her neck to the side, allowing him worry her earlobe with teeth and tongue. Even through her thick robe she can feel the burgeoning erection wagging subtly between her buttocks as he shifts closer to her. For a moment it isn’t erotic, just intimate, and a wave of fierce protectiveness washes over her. But she can feel herself start to warm and swell anyway. She arches back instinctually before she can help herself. 

"Mmmmm." He growls. The now full-on is making it’s intent quite clear so she reaches up to caress a stubbled jaw before she inevitably has to let him down, a metallic scrape under her nails. His is the heady scent of sweat and traces of aftershave, rich with pheromones and she swears she can feel it, literally feel it permeate her lungs. But God, he is intoxicating. 

"I'm sore," she whispers, a coquettish smile belying how truly remorseful she is. Damn. Will she ever get enough of this man? Memory flashes to her leg over his shoulder and the sound of flesh on flesh. A trill of arousal flitters through her lower abdomen. She glances over at him, now still, his jaw over her ear and those sooty lashes blinking slowly, sleepily. Your fault, buddy. 

"Oh.” He pauses. And now she knows he’s smiling. At that, he spins her and places her smartly on top of the counter (it’s cold!) his hands sliding under her ass and her panties down her legs, kissing down her thighs to stop at her knee...calf….

"What are you doing?” 

There’s a distracted grunt but he doesn’t look up. 

"I'm gonna kiss and make it better.” And she knows that voice, the one he reserves for her in a room full of people, spoken low into her ear and now it's all gravel and heat against her labia and she can only mutter a breathy "Oh, God", as his tongue slips just past the outside and grazes her clitoris. He stops. 

Fucking tease. 

"I told you before, I prefer to be called Mulder,” He peers up devilishly from the hem of her pajama top, lips glistening. “Divine names, tags, titles and epithets are really unnecessary....” 

"Mulder?" She interjects. 

"Hm?” 

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." And the vibration from that deep chuckle *on* her is almost her undoing then and there.


End file.
